


My sweet little sub-boy

by InspiredPet



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Bottom Arthur, Cuddling, Dirty Talk, F/M, Imagines, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Smut, Teasing, joker imagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22334191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InspiredPet/pseuds/InspiredPet
Summary: Arthur and Reader are cuddling together and watching Murray, but Reader is there for something more than just cuddling.Sub Arthur, Dom Reader.
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/Reader, Arthur Fleck/You
Kudos: 35





	My sweet little sub-boy

You kicked off your shoes as you flung yourself onto the bed, into Arthur's arms. You shifted your body to fit perfectly in the space between his arm and his chest. You rested your hand on his lap, stroking the inside of his thigh while you tilted your head to put a quick kiss on his neck where you could reach his bare skin. He smiled at this and pulled you even closer to him, wrapping his hand around your waist. All the lights were off except for the tv screen that emitted radiant blue light, setting a perfect intimate atmosphere in the bedroom.

  
Murray Franklin show already had started presenting tonight's guests and you closed your eyes, pressing your ear to your lover's naked chest, listening his heart beating at ease, and inhaling his scent - the mixed of cologne you'd bought him for his birthday, with his natural scent, cigarettes, and a mint toothpaste. You let your senses be captivated by Arthur whole being and you focused on playing with his blue trousers, tapping the rhythm of _That's life_. You were less interested in tonight's show, especially that this was a rerun you'd already seen. But you didn't mind letting it being played as the background noise, for it was never about watching Murray, it was all about your peaceful, intimate time with the love of your life. It was quite a nice routine for both of you - getting comfortable on the bed, cuddling and laughing your arse off, though Arthur was the one who laughed more, you were just simply smiling from ear to ear listening his genuine laugh and watching his happy face. It was a precious time for both of you and Arthur always glanced at you from time to time with his eyes filled with love and appreciation.

  
You ran your fingers slowly up and down his leg on repeat while he slid his hand under your shirt, stroking the sensitive skin on your belly. For most of the time, it wasn't anything sexual, you were just cuddling with a little extra affection for each other, but tonight you were in _the mood_. Oh, you were. You slid your hand playfully a little bit farther down, before your fingers walked their way up to his knee. And back down again. You wondered how many times you'd have to do that till he started fidgeting with anticipation.

  
Three times and nothing.

  
His body tensed as always when he felt that you were up to _something_ , but he wasn't sure how you wanted him to react so he waited for you to **tell** him what you wanted him to do. As a good sub as he was, he didn't want to spoil your fun. He wouldn't do anything unless you told him so.

But sometimes... yes, sometimes when you teased him, he became so impatience very soon, that he couldn't sit still and he started to shift his body towards yours, humming your name under his nose, like a cat demanding more of your attention.

  
However tonight Arthur decided to bit his tongue and wait for your command. Good.

  
\- Spread your legs - you said using your seductive voice and he did, without any hesitation.

  
You moved your hand slowly down to his manhood and gently, almost _ghostly_ ran your hand over his already half-hard cock.

  
\- Mmmm, getting ready for me, good boy? Wanted to hide it from me, hm?

  
\- Y-yes... no - he murmured as you looked up at him. He threw his head back, exposing his neck. He gave in to you the second you touched his cock, waiting for more, pleading for more. Of your touch, of your teasing, of your everything... **anything** that he could receive from you tonight.

  
Everything would be a reward to him if he tried to deserve it.

  
\- Please, tell me what to do to earn your touch - his voice was low and a bit unsteady, his eyes glanced down at you, but not directly looking into your eyes, too ashamed he was to do that.

  
You smiled at him and touched his face, your thumb stroked his pinky cheek. 

  
\- Kiss me, Arthur. Take my breath away.

  
He nodded and leaned forward to fulfill your wish. He tilted his head as his lips brushed yours in an innocent attempt to taste them, before he deepened the kiss into a more passionate and hungry one, pressing his body onto yours, using the second hand to caged you in his arms. His body was warm and his heartbeat increased in speed, his hand on your waist strengthened its grip moving a bit up to your breast and you knew he was asking for permission to touch them. You moaned into his mouth as he tenderly mated his tongue with yours, and you could taste his passion and love for you.

  
He **did** take your breath away with this kiss.

  
After a while you broke the kiss as your hand on his cheek dropped onto his chest and you pushed him down to climb on him, putting your legs on either side of his hips.

  
\- P-please, t-touch me...

  
His pleading soft voice was like a music to your ears. You chuckled and lowered your hand to the waistband of his trousers, putting your fingers underneath it, and Arthur jerked his hips up to get at least some friction, but you didn't pull the trousers down, not yet. If his pleading voice was like a music, than having him on the edge of begging was like a symphony.

  
\- You want me to stroke your cock, my clown prince? You want me to take care of that bulge in your pants?

  
He parted his thin lips and nodded.

  
\- Yes, ma'am.

  
\- Then put your hands above your head.

  
As he did what you'd demanded from him, again without any hesitation or questions, you put your hand under the pillow and searched for something for a while, not breaking the eye contact with him, before your fingers grabbed it by its fabric and you pulled it out for him to see. Arthur's cheeks turned more pink as he knew exactly what you were looking for and that you were going to find it for sure.

  
They were always there, whenever you slid your hand under his pillow or changed the sheets, they were always there. Your black and pink thong.

  
Funny thing, you didn't put them there and Arthur always pretended he didn't know how they'd got there.

  
Finally you found a way to use his cute little lie against him.

  
You smirked and his eyebrows slightly raised as you wrapped your thong around his wrists and tied them up. It wasn't tied tight and Arthur could easily free his hands anytime he wanted to, but you knew he wouldn't even try to. Not without your permission.

  
It was the first time you'd tied him up and by the look on his face, you could see that he liked that idea very much. He was surprised at first, a little bit annoyed that he wouldn't be able to touch you, but he liked it at the final thought. Besides he loved to beg you for anything and having himself completely under your control, except for excitement, gave him also comfort and a chance to show you how much he trusted you.

  
You could tie him down for real, with a rope or a pair of handcuffs and you wouldn't hear a single complain from his mouth.

  
Not the real one, anyway.

  
\- Mmm, you look so cute right now, so helpless and confused. My sweet little sub-boy.

  
You leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss on his mouth before you moved your lips down his jaw and nibbled onto the skin on his neck. He moaned in response and licked his lips, his chest went up as he took a deep breath, before he spoke.

  
\- I want to be a good boy for you, my princess. I want to give you all the pleasure and orgasms you deserve. Let me prove you that I can please you the way you like it. That I'm... Ohh - he moaned again as you lowered yourself onto the bulge in his pants and rewarded him with a few strokes. You were socking wet through your pants and he was painfully hard. The teasing time was ending now.

  
You quickly shifted yourself to remove your pants and shirt, aware of his eyes watching your every move, savoring your body, and sat back on him, taking his tied up hands to guide them through your breast and down to your clit. His fingers spread wide as he was trying to cup your boob and play with your nipple, clumsy as he was, unused to having his moves restricted like that. You slid his hands to your other boob and then after a while down your body to your woman parts, letting his thumb play with your clit.

\- Mmmm, Artie - you moaned as you looked down at him, his name escaped your mouth more like a moan than call for him as you'd intended to, but he looked up at you anyway, ready for you to give him directions - I'm gonna leave your hands like that and you **don't** have my permission to stroke yourself, you have to hold yourself back for me, ok?

  
He bit his lower lip but nodded and you chuckled how swiftly he did that.

  
You let go off his hands as you moved, swayed his body up the bed and knelt on the pillow with your legs placed on either side of his head, so your wet pussy was hanging directly above his parted mouth. Your next words were kinda obvious, but you said them to him as he listened to them or at least **tried to** focus on your words instead of your sweet aroma filling his nose and the fact that his _dessert_ was within his reach. He didn't wait for you to finish your next sentence, hoping you'd forgive him for that. He just couldn't help himself and he decided to misbehave a little. Actually if you could think clearly right now and give it a second thought, you'd be surprised he'd even let you finish the first one.

  
\- I want you to eat me out. I want you to use your gifted tongue and your mouth on mmmm-, fuck.


End file.
